Darkrai's friends
by Gh0zt1y-g1itch
Summary: In the mist of her long life, darkrai has found herself caught. Not realy minding it, on the anniversary of the meeting of her master, she finaly has time to have fun and enjoy the three types of fun the world has to offer.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Oh, how fun this day had started. First, darkrai got woken up on the anniversary of the first time she had met her trainer. He had taken her to a lake front, with uxie's permission first, with a huge geyser coming out of the center. In the center of the geyser sat a strange glowing pattern as vulby and other pokemon floated around the center. With the morning dew still on the grass that was off to the side, the view was fantastic. She sat with her friends by her side, all softly chatting away. The usually roudy bunch was talking nice and calm for the first time in a long time. Well... It was Monday morning. Not even her adhd master was energetic anymore. Darkrai was always the quieter one of the bunch, and seeing the lake with all of her friends, and uxie, was one of the best feelings she could experience. That and the fact that her master, who at this point was almost like an older brother, had bought them all ice cream. Eating ice cream was a roller coaster for darkrai. Cause at first, she's like ' humans are geniuses! How did they come up with this?' Then, as she usually ate it quickly, she ended up thinking something around the lines of 'humans are so stupid! How could they do this to themselves?' Then again, her master was indeed very intelligent, as well as tall, and had warned her to consume it in moderation./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Next they visited a paintball arena. Upon arriving, she noticed it was like a modern day coliseum. It large plaiting around the side and a glass dome over the top. When they entered, she, her master, and her friends all chose the appropriate stuff to rent. All with the help of there master of course. Entering the arena was almost like a seen from that hunger game movie she had seen when there master took them out on Friday nights. She wasn't a big fan or anything, she just happened to see a flying score board and a lot of trees. As usual, her friends and her master were on a team. Being given about twenty minutes before the game started, her master then. Took the time to explain how it all worked. Yeah, because explaining the concept of, when your hit once, your down for the entire rest of the match was an easy concept to teach pokemon. Who used to live in the wild. Right. Yeah, that seemed fun. That and she could faze into her own shadow. Sure, that was almost cheating and realy unfair, but what did she care? She was a dark type. They call it nasty plot for a reason! /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Okay, so her team was blue and the opponents team was red. Easy enough. The buzzer sounded and off they went. There were other teams participating, in fact on there team there were about five trainers with six pokemon each. So as most of her team went screeching ahed with there guns held high, she slowly snuck back into her own shadow and started to quickly and silently shift through the trees. The armor and gun fazed with her, fortunately, so she was able to freely shift between dark spots. In the center of the arena was a large pond with the fish pokemon underwater with there own gear, and above was were the bird pokemon instantly went to for there battle. On the ground was complete chaos. Humans and Pokemon shot at each other, volleying back and forth. On the other side, however, she noticed a particular garchomp who was raking up quit the kill streak. His team was pretty bad though and a lot fell, even though they stood behind the garchomp. So that was it. Hit the garchomp and they would probably, if not definitely, win. So using her stealthy ways, she slowly tried to sneak up next to him. She was getting closer... Twenty feet... Fifteen feet... Ten feet... Finally she was close enough. She jumped out of the shadow and launched her first assault. However, the garchomp noticed her in the nick of time and used speed to get as far away as possible and shot off one round. How he dodged, she will never know. She didn't even see the bullet as it flew and hit the hem of her dress. She looked down on the spot he had created, and looked up and glared at him. She was out. The garchomp laughed and cheered in victory at the thought of beating a legendary. Had it not been for human rules and this game, not only would he have lost, but he would be at her mercy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Defiantly, darkrai raised her gun at the still cheering garchomp, and aimed at his leg. Before she shot, however, there was a sound of a shot being fired close to the garchomp. Then it clicked. She and her team started on one side of the arena. She had closed in on him while he was on his side of the field. And he ran away from her in the opposite direction. In the direction of her team. From behind a tree next to the startled garchomp stepped her master. He had taken her kill! That piece of crap! She was supposed to bring him down! Malicious thoughts clouded her mind as she glared at her master. First, she was gonna wait till he was asleep. Then, she was gonna creep into his dreams. Finaly, she was gonna give him the worst brain freeze ever! Yeah, that would work fine. The affects of eating ice cream too quickly without actually eating it would be pretty funny. Then, another idea popped into her head. She raised her gun, and fired three rounds into her masters chest. She smirked as he fell back in surprise. Well, as much as someone whose mouth was consisted of pure plasma could smirk. In the corner of her eye she could see her teammates literally rolling with laughter. The game went quickly after that and was soon over. She crossed her arms and shunned her master for his incompetence. Then he brought up the fact of irony on how she shot him, not the other way around. The thought of her shooting her master made her smile, and she could no longer hold her haughtiness as she hugged her master. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Finally, they went back to her trainers house to celebrate. The walk was quit long and took a while, but the sights along the way we're beautiful. Upon reaching the house, there was pizza, soda, cake, and, oh no, ice cream. This was indeed going to be one wild night. The evening was filled with all sorts of activities and games like twister and clue. Those were easy win games though. Shadows worked wonderfully in twister and the final results were in a closed package. How much easier did it get? Then there was games on the wii, like just dance and wii sports. Those weren't so easy. Yeah, sure enough she could manipulate the infrared in the controller, but she could never get it to where she wanted it. The rest of the night consisted of everyone eating and watching movies that she got to chose. Some of her favorite titles? The woman in black, as above so below, and the exorcist. Yay, nightmares for everyone! Finally, however, it was time to go to sleep. All the pokemon were pretty much all asleep though. So it was easy for her to just snuggle up to her master in his bed, and watch YouTube videos with him. The day had been exceedingly fun, and she didn't want it to end, but she fell asleep anyway, with her wight plasma flowing softly over her masters shoulder as she leaned her he'd against it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" They had the pokemon league challenge tomarow, and deep down, she didn't really want to win. Her master wasn't old enough to win. If they won tomorrow, then they would go onto the next region then the next. But what happens when they run out of regions to visit and explore? Out of all the things that darkrai knew, it was that all things must end, and human life was fleeting. Being an immortal being meant nothing. One day, even she would be reduced to nothing but a pile of bones. The only hope she had was that human beliefs were true, for if they weren't, then there would be simply nothing, and if that's what happens, she didn't want her master dying of boredom at the age of thirty. When all of this was done, and all of it was through, then what else was left for him? What else was left for her when this wonderful human left her side? Well, she would have to think of something. But for now, she was just going to enjoy her slumber next to her best friend in the world./div 


End file.
